


Significant Other Meanings

by misura



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vlad possesses hindsight and Cawti evaluates Norathar's ability to rule the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant Other Meanings

When I asked Cawti how she felt about Norathar being Empress (I don't think I said 'our Empress' which isn't significant of anything in particular, but still is something I should add, just to be complete), she once commented that since she trusted Norathar enough to plan an assassination with, she also trusted her enough to rule an Empire without making too much of a mess of it.

I felt that answer said a lot about Cawti, much about Norathar and, possibly, also a little about the relationship between me and Cawti. After I'd pondered the matter for half a day or so, I told Cawti I understood what she'd meant - to receive a blank look and a 'that's nice' in return, which seemed to point in the direction of Cawti not considering her comment half as important and signifcant as I'd thought it was, which always seems to be the case when a man spends a long time trying to figure out something a woman said to him.

(Now, looking back, I'm sure that I was right, and that that comment was a meaningful one - at the very least as meaningful as in everything else she ever told me. I just made the mistake of assuming I knew what that meaning was - and feeling smug about it, too - while, actually, I didn't.)

(There may be a significant lesson in all of this, but I think if I looked for it, I'd only get depressed.)


End file.
